


Alex i apel szkolny

by nihilisten



Category: Starshine Legacy (Video Games)
Genre: Alex w spódnicy i makijażu, Gen, bo miałam taką fantazję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Alex w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczała, że poprowadzenie szkolnego apelu może być tak absorbujące.





	Alex i apel szkolny

– Naprawdę muszę to nosić…? – skrzywiła się Alex, zerkając na swoje odbicie w lustrze, odziane w białą ciasną koszulę i nieprzyzwoicie krótką spódniczkę, którą wmusiła na nią Anne. I krawat. Krawat!

Alex w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie założyła krawata, choć niektórzy, słysząc to, mogliby się zdziwić – w końcu to typowo męski element stroju, a Alex uchodziła za chłopczycę. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu noszenie tego sznureczka nie przyniosło jej nawet ułamka tej satysfakcji, którą odczuwała podczas naprawiania silników czy jazdy konnej. Nie, po prostu nie. Od razu wiedziała, że ona i strój galowy nie polubią się, i zatęskniła za swoimi porzuconymi na kanapie dresami. Niestety, Anne była bezlitosna, zwłaszcza u siebie w domu.

– Musisz. Chyba nie chcesz znowu dostać nagany od pani Graham? – blondynka wydęła wargi i, o zgrozo, wyciągnęła kosmetyczkę, uśmiechając się podejrzanie.

Alex automatycznie odskoczyła w bok, nieco zaskoczona.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?!

– Nie bądź głupia. Musisz ładnie wyglądać na apelu. Na twoje szczęście masz mnie, wspaniałą Anne, która przybywa ci z pomocą. No już, siadaj – wskazała stojące przed lustrem bogate krzesło, które należałoby raczej nazwać fotelem.

Alex próbowała doszukać się w oczach koleżanki jakiejkolwiek litości, jednak na próżno, westchnęła więc i posłusznie posadziła tyłek na siedzeniu tak miękkim, jak nawet jej się nie śniło. Zresztą wszystko tutaj było bogate i piękne. Podejrzewała, że na kosmetyki, które Anne właśnie nakładała jej na twarz, musiałaby oszczędzać cały rok, albo i dwa. Przez moment przeszło jej przez myśl, że dobrze jest mieć dzianych znajomych, ale zaraz to cofnęła – kiedyś gardziła Anne z powodu jej pieniędzy, a kiedy już się zaprzyjaźniły, to na pewno nie dzięki nim.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że chyba nie powinno się malować drogimi przyborami każdej koleżanki, która o to prosi, choćby się miało tych przyborów nie wiadomo ile… prawda?

– Gotowe. Co sądzisz? – delikatny głos Anne wyrwał Alex z zamyślenia.

Z lustra spoglądała na nią ta sama twarz, ale zupełnie zmieniona, o łagodniejszym spojrzeniu, lepszej cerze, wyrazistszych ustach. Jakby inna osoba. Przerażające, co makijaż potrafi uczynić z człowiekiem.

– Jest… świetnie – wykrztusiła zaskoczona.

– Cieszę się. Zostały tylko włosy.

– Jak to włosy?

Anne zmarszczyła brwi w zniecierpliwieniu.

– Jeśli nie chcesz ich spinać, to nie, ale muszę użyć lakieru, żeby je nieco ujarzmić. Nie rób takiej miny, to nie boli – pokręciła głową na widok przerażonej ekspresji Alex i sięgnęła po sprej. Kilka ruchów jej dłoni wystarczyło, by niesforne kosmyki ułożyły się w misterne fale. – No, już po wszystkim. Nie musisz dziękować – nie czekając na reakcję, zaczęła chować swój pokaźny ekwipunek.

– Dzięki – odpowiedziała Alex bardzo szybko i mimo że wciąż gapiła się zszokowana na własne odbicie, zdało jej się, że Anne uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Nie ma za co. Powodzenia na twoim wystąpieniu.

– Dziewczyny, skończyłyście?

Wtem do pokoju wpadły Lisa i Linda, które najwyraźniej skończyły zwiedzać ogromny dom. Na widok odmienionej Alex opadły im szczęki.

– Anne, jesteś cudotwórcą? – wykrztusiła Lisa, wybałuszając oczy.

– Oczywiście, że jestem.

– Dzięki – wtrąciła zgryźliwie Alex.

– A ja tymczasem znalazłam w twojej bibliotece kilka ciekawych pozycji, które mogą przydać się na dzisiejszym apelu. Spójrz – Linda położyła na biurku jakieś książki. – Wszystko o sytuacji naszej wyspy w skali kraju i regionu.

Alex ziewnęła. Cały ten apel to jedna wielka bzdura, ale skoro Linda coś znalazła, to musiało być dobre. Przekartkowała przyniesione przez nią tomy i z wdzięczności wobec pomocy przyjaciółek powstrzymała kolejne ziewnięcie – w końcu to nie ich wina, że stara czarownica wyznaczyła do przemówienia akurat ją.

– Nuda… ale dzięki. Na pewno się przyda.

– Hej, laski, już jedenasta. Lepiej się zbierajmy – Lisa zerknęła na stojący w pokoju zabytkowy zegar.

– O, rany.

– Będzie dobrze, pod warunkiem, że się nie spóźnisz. No już, idziemy!

– Tak, tak…

Nie czekając, aż dziewczyny wyprowadzą ją siłą, Alex sama wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

– Odwierty na morzu z pewnością są korzystne dla wyspy, lecz powinniśmy rozważyć także inne sposoby pozyskiwania energii. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Gdy rozległy się brawa, odetchnęła ciężko i otarła pot z czoła, przy okazji pozbywając się drogiego pudru Anne. Ale co tam, ważne, że już po wszystkim. Przyjaciółki wiwatowały z widowni, nawet pani Graham miała na swej zakazanej twarzy coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Alex chyba pierwszy raz od początku nauki w tej szkole udało się zapunktować, a nie podpaść u nauczycieli, coś niebywałego.

– Dziękujemy bardzo, Alex, za twoje piękne przemówienie. Z pewnością zostanie ono wzięte pod uwagę podczas wystawiania oceny. Oceny przedmiotowej z ekonomii, nie z zachowania, oczywiście.

Gdy pani Graham dorwała się do mikrofonu, nie mogła powstrzymać się od złośliwej uwagi, ale Alex nic nie było w stanie zepsuć teraz humoru. Przemówienie dobiegło końca, to najważniejsze, a jej ocenie z zachowania i tak już nic nie mogło pomóc po incydencie z silnikiem samochodu dyrektora i podobnymi przygodami. Ukłoniła się i czym prędzej zbiegła ze sceny.

Apel trwał dalej, tym razem ględzili inni nauczyciele, ale nie zamierzała ich słuchać. Dołączyła na widowni do Anne, Lisy i Lindy, po czym całą czwórką niepostrzeżenie czmychnęły na korytarz. Z powodu apelu nikt nie miał teraz lekcji, a że wszyscy siedzieli w auli, mogły spokojnie wyjść ze szkoły.

Ale oczywiście nie zrobiły tego od razu.

– Alex! Świetnie ci poszło! – ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Linda rzuciła się jej na szyję. – Opowiadałaś takie rzeczy, o których sama nie miałam pojęcia!

– Byłaś znakomita, a Graham na pewno postawi ci szóstkę. Nie ma się do czego przyczepić – potaknęła Lisa.

– Było… nieźle – stwierdziła Anne, co w jej ustach stanowiło największy komplement. Zresztą zaraz parsknęła śmiechem i dodała: – Było genialnie, głupia! Wyglądałaś najpiękniej w auli! Poza mną, oczywiście.

Niewiele myśląc, Alex zebrała je w grupowym uścisku.

– Dzięki, dziewczyny, nie udałoby mi się bez waszej pomocy. Hm, co powiecie na lody po ciężkim dniu?

– A potem na konie? – dopowiedziała Lisa.

– Ma się rozumieć!

– W takim razie lepiej już chodźmy, bo chyba apel się kończy… Jeśli przyłapie nas tu pani Graham, nigdzie nie pójdziemy – Linda odsunęła ucho od drzwi auli z niezbyt zadowoloną miną.

– Och.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie, a po chwili puściły się biegiem do głównego wyjścia.


End file.
